


Beards and Cum

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Crazed Boyfriends, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: If Otabek though having a sex crazed Yuri around was bad-- having a sex crazed Yuri and JJ around was even worse.





	Beards and Cum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> My dude-- you spouted off this headcon a long time ago, you know, one of those weird chats where we go back and forth and forget half the shit we talk about-- well hell if I could get it out of my head. So here ya go! Merry Early Christmas you filthy animal!

The sound of wet skin slapping as Otabek walked into the flat made him roll his eyes. He swore he could not leave these two alone for five minutes without their hands back into each other’s pants. If Otabek though having a sex crazed Yuri around was bad-- having a sex crazed Yuri and JJ around was even worse. 

It had started after the Olympics. Otabek took Yuri out to celebrate their wins. The club was loud, the alcohol was flowing and Otabek thought his dick was going to fall off. Yuri had spent all day sucking, fucking and rubbing him off. Otabek thought the club would be a good distraction. Seeing JJ there, dancing-- clearly drunk, put an idea in Otabek’s head. 

Yuri was grinding so hard against him, his cock hard and his mouth all over him. Moving over where JJ was, Otabek pawned Yuri off on JJ. They were both drunk, they were both horny-- they both wore Otabek out that night. The night he swore his dick would never work again. Four orgasms later, it hurt if he got hard again. 

That was how it started. They all still lived around the globe-- Skype calls, text messages, snap chat-- there were ways to communicate, but it was all about when they were together. 

Oddly though, when two set of eyes turned to look at him, glazed over and faces blissed out. Otabek had to shake his head-- two fully bearded men looking at him. 

He had been begging them both to shave, but it was the off season and on a Skype call-- JJ challenged them to not shave till it was competition time again. Otabek shaved the next morning, Yuri had now gone a month. Blond wiry hair covering Yuri’s jaw, up to his cheeks and his upper lip-- Otabek hated admitting it, but he made him seem so dangerous, sexy. The fact it his hair was as wild as it was on his head, only drew him in more. When it first came in, Otabek remembered looking through his computer screen, wanting so bad to run his hand all over Yuri’s face.

JJ on the other hand-- his was dark and laid perfectly on his chiseled face. At first it was a dark shadow kissing JJ’s jaw that drove Otabek crazy. He dreamed of getting beard burn on his inner thighs as JJ kissed his body. Otabek was sure they would both look like silly and childish-- it was the opposite. They looked like sexy outdoor lumberjacks. The feeling when they kissed him, the facial hair against his skin-- it did things to Otabek he did not think were possible. Where Yuri’s facial hair was soft and wild, JJ’s was coarse and thick. 

“Didn’t you two fuck this morning?” Otabek asked. He already knew they all had, but it never seem to be enough for them two. 

Yuri moaned as he watched their arms moving faster on each other. Something about the dim witted looks they gave him-- neither understanding what the big deal was-- or how spent Otabek’s body had become.

They had all been together for a few days, and every chance those two had-- their dicks were out and hard-- wanting, needing. 

“We wanted to go again,” Yuri breathed out before leaning over, kissing JJ. 

They were on the couch at JJ’s place. Each of them taking a few weeks to spend together. Otabek wanted to relax, and neither were giving him a break. Moving to the kitchen, Otabek set the kettle so he could get some tea. The moans continued to come from the living room. He knew those two would never stop-- they never did. He had hoped over time that things would calm down a bit-- not that he didn’t like the intimacy, he loved it. Just having those two so overly sex charged, at times it was too much. 

It was cruel as they spent more time apart than together-- so there was so much downtime Otabek spent when he wished he had his sex crazed boyfriends around. It was always one extreme to the next. He was either overly fucked, or not at all. 

Grabbing his cup, he went to the living room, sitting in the chair on the other side of the room and turned on the TV. Even with the sound up, Yuri and JJ’s moans were loud. Currently, Yuri had JJ pinned to the couch, cocks in hand as they grunted at each other. 

Yuri had grown so tall, just an inch shorter than JJ was. It was comical when they all stood next to one another, Otabek being so much shorter and smaller than them both-- though he felt proud at the protective way they were over him. Long arms would drape over his shoulder, as they had to lean down just to kiss his forehead. 

“Suck me off as Daddy Beks watches,” JJ said. 

“Don’t call me that!” Otabek growled out. 

“You made Daddy Beka mad,” Yuri teased. 

Otabek groaned and went back to pretending to watch the television. It was hard doing that as JJ and Yuri were both in their underwear, tucked under their balls and kissing each other. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t affecting him. Adjusting himself, Otabek continued to watch them. 

It didn’t take long and Yuri had worked his long, lean limbs so he was straddling JJ’s shoulders, his cock down JJ’s throat as JJ squeezed Yuri’s ass, sucking him as hard as he could. Otabek knew Yuri was close by the moans. Pulling out of JJ’s mouth, Yuri painted JJ’s face with his cum. They were both breathing heavy as Yuri climbed off of JJ. 

Otabek was not expecting Yuri to fix his underwear then walk over to him and drape himself over his lap. 

“You’re heavy,” Otabek said. 

“Shut up, you like it,” Yuri said as he kissed at his neck. That wild blond hair on his face tickled-- Otabek liked that. 

“You’re just leaving me hard over here?” JJ asked. 

Yuri giggled, “Yup.” 

“That is fucked up,” JJ said as his hand wrapped around his cock and he started to just jerk himself off. 

“Give us a show,” Yuri said as he rest back against Otabek. 

The one thing JJ liked-- no-- loved, was being the center of attention. Even if they were not touching him, only watching-- turned JJ on even more. Spreading himself out on the couch, JJ gave them a show. His cock in his hand, his face smouldering as he looked at them. He gave exactly what Yuri asked for. 

Otabek could feel Yuri breathing harder the more JJ pulled at his cock, rolled his balls, lifting his legs up, giving them the best show he could. His chest was heaving, flushed red from arousal. Biting his bottom lip, JJ moaned and stroked his cock more. 

The more they watched, the more JJ got to moaning. It was not long before he was painting his stomach with his release. 

Yuri chuckled and kissed Otabek’s cheek. “He has cum on his face still,” Yuri giggled out. 

Otabek looked over, sure enough, there was a long streak of cum on the side of his beard. JJ was panting as his cock laid soft against his body. Grabbing tissues, they watched him clean his stomach and pull his boxers back up. JJ ran the tissue over his face, missing the long streak of Yuri’s cum on it. Yuri got off of Otabek’s lap and went back over to the couch. 

“You missed a spot,” Yuri said as he flopped back down on the couch, putting his feet in JJ’s lap. 

“Maybe you should come lick it off,” JJ said with a smirk. 

“You are so gross,” Yuri said, kicking at JJ’s side. 

JJ took his ankle and started to tickle the bottom of Yuri’s foot. Otabek could see a fight starting and sighed. Reaching over on the side table, he grabbed his bottle of valium, taking it with his tea. Maybe it would relax him enough to sneak off for a nap in a bit after these two stopped dicking around. 

“Seriously you two,” Otabek groaned as Yuri squealed out kicking at JJ. 

That was when JJ grabbed both Yuri’s feet, tucking them under his arms as he started to tickle both feet. Yuri’s body started jerking as he tried to buck away from JJ. Once Yuri got a foot free, he kicked at JJ’s side again. JJ grunted when Yuri’s foot kicked at his side. 

That was when the wrestling started and JJ had Yuri pinned under him, both of them breathing hard while JJ yelled out, “Lick my beard, Yuri! Lick my beard!” 

Yuri was laughing and squealing, screaming out “No!” and kicking wildly. Pillows were flying around the room as Yuri had grabbed one, slapping JJ with it. Otabek caught a pillow as it went flying his direction. 

“You two are ridiculous,” Otabek said. 

The problem was, JJ and Yuri were still in their underwear. Watching as they wrestled, their muscles tightly corded in their bodies, really turned Otabek on. He never joined in on their horseplay-- knowing they could get rough. More times than he could count, bruises would appear on their bodies, sometimes scratches and even once-- an emergency room visit for JJ knocking his head and needing stitches. 

“Lick my beard, Yuri!” JJ kept screaming. 

Yuri’s laughter rang through the flat as JJ had resorted to tickling Yuri. They found out early on that JJ was not ticklish one bit. They had both tried-- JJ just sitting there, getting turned on by their hands on him. JJ had found out that both him and Yuri were very ticklish and used it to his advantage whenever he could. It was a cruel world when they could not every retaliate back when JJ started in on them. 

As they both continued to wrestle, a loud crash and groans happen when they rolled off the couch-- slamming in to the floor. Otabek knew someone was coming out of this with bruises and something hurt. Leaning over, Otabek slide the coffee table out of their way, trying to save the furniture from being destroyed. Yuri was pinned again as JJ rubbed his beard all over Yuri’s beard. 

“You nasty fucker!” Yuri squealed out. 

“Should have just licked it off!” JJ laughed back. 

Yuri’s long legs were kicking out, trying to get JJ off of him-- but JJ had him pinned down easily. Those two may be almost the same height, but JJ was larger where Yuri was more lanky. When JJ was done torturing Yuri, he sat up, leaving Yuri on the floor. Both of them were covered in sweat and breathing hard. Otabek just shook his head and turned to the tv. 

“Our Beks is being too quiet,” JJ said. 

“He never wants to play,” Yuri said. 

Both of them moved, JJ allowing Yuri to get up. Moving over where Otabek was, they both laid their faces on his leg. 

“You both need to go wash your faces,” Otabek said-- refusing to look down. Knowing seeing those eyes stare up at him, he would lose all resolve. 

“Look at us, Beka,” Yuri said. 

Cursing inwardly, Otabek shifted his gaze. Two sets of eyes staring up at him, little pouts on their faces. Placing a hand on both of their fuzzy cheeks, Otabek did not think about the sticky cum on their beards, no-- he thought about how much these two idiots brought happiness to his life. 

“Fine, you two win…” Otabek said. “But first, go wash your faces.”

Otabek had never seen either of them move so fast. They still had another week and half in Canada, he could only hope his dick could keep up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
